pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
ByteMarc
ByteMarc is a shield zombie hero in Plants vs Zombies: Apocalyptic Arena. He is a support hero that utilizes in protecting his allies and distancing his enemies from them. He can generate a shield on himself or on an ally. He can also create an indestructible barrier that can also push back enemies. Overview ByteMarc, the Holopathic Innovator Damage: 3/10 Utility: 4/10 Survivability: 6/10 Complexity: 5/10 Role: Support Sub-Role: Tank, Defense, Disabler Almanac Entry: An entrepreneur, a CEO of the #1 anti-zombie technological company chain. His name was long forgotten but his company name, ByteMarc, is what he carries through his lifetime. As mentioned before, ByteMarc Inc. is tasked to counter the continuously evolving zombie threat in the world. The CEO proposed a plan on creating machines that can protect others. It has it all, defense mechanisms, crowd control lasers, and it doesn't need any kind of fossil fuel to power. It only needs the pilot's mind to make it work. It was reinnovated several times and once the time has come, the CEO presented the Superb Holographic Immortal Encasement Locomotive Device or S.H.I.E.L.D. for short. He stated that the machine is powered by the mind and with it he can create a barrier that can protect other people. Not even bullets can penetrate it. The board of directors liked the idea and started mass producing it. It was then used against the zombies in the Middle Future. It was pretty effective for protecting. But their is one downside: even mind power is rather limited and may even cause some side effects to the pilot. The CEO is first to experience this after countless uses. Eventually, the psychokinetic wiring of the device starts to use up every single brain cell on him, causing him to lose control of his motor nerves. He can't pick up his legs nor speak with his mouth. The machine, however, is able to work 3x better. This in the cost of the pilot's motor controls. It seems that the CEO has merged with the machine, and it continues to run up until he die. The other machine pilots are more unfortunate, for the machine's malfunctions only cause it to crave for more power. In this case, other people's brains. The S.H.I.E.L.D. continues to being mass produced despite all of this, and all of its buyers are zombies. The very thing built to protect the surviving mankind in the place turned against them. The CEO remained at stasis. Trapped inside his garage. Very very long time later, in the Far Future, he was uncovered by a time travelling team of plants. He lies dusty in the garage, on stand-by. He was woken up. Now he speaks with the vocal amplifier. He was asked his name, but he can't remember. The only thing he remembered is the company that started this machine: ByteMarc. Ad so, he took ByteMarc as his name. Now a zombie in a future full of zombies, he rejects the idea of harming for his machine is built to protect. And so he swore to continue to use the machine for protection, and now he protects the last remaining future people and the plants who also do the same. Gameplay: ByteMarc plays as a mobile protector for the group. He can close in to an ally and there he can start his defensive protocols. He will raise a long barrier that can block off range skillshots. He can also grant allies not part of his protection coverage their own shield. If even enemies are close to you and your ally, he can also shoot a beam to knock them away. His ultimates works as distancing and team fight starting or breaking abilities. This could range from a giant indestructible holographic barrier that can push enemies, or a device that can slow enemies or pull projectiles inside. Now you won't be worried with incoming giant peas and corn rockets. Stats and Abilities Base Health: 1950 (+5% per level) Base HP Regen: 3.75 (+5% per level) Base Energy: 500 (+5% per level) Base EP Regen: 4.5 (+5% per level) Attack Damage: 65 Attack Range: 3 Attack Speed (APS): 0.8 Movement Speed: 300 Talent Security Escort (D) ByteMarc targets an ally and he will run to them. He will be staying close to the target ally's back, moving along with them, and can move around 180 degrees the ally's back side. Both ByteMarc and the ally will gain additional 20% movement speed. Activate the talent again to get out of the ally and move freely. ByteMarc's S.H.I.E.L.D. Machine is mainly designed to protect, not attack. If there are people in danger, the machine got their backs. Basic Abilities Concussive Beam (Q) ByteMarc shoots a concentrated kinetic beam in a skillshot that will knock away enemies that are hit. It will also deal 160 physical damage (+5% per level), doubled against shields. It may not be mainly for offense, but the S.H.I.E.L.D. machine is also equipped a beam that is used for crowd control. Holographic Barrier (W) ByteMarc creates a shield that can absorb 1500 (+5% per level) total damage in front of him. Any ranged attacks and non-piercing skillshots will be completely blocked by he shield, with their damage being ealt to the shield instead. ByteMarc cannot attack in this stance. If destroyed, the barrier will take 20 seconds to be repaired back to full. The holographic barrier this machine creates is powered by the mind of the pilot which, in long terms use, will slowly deteriorate the pilot's motor controls. In short, the thing is powered by brains. NOTE: *ByteMarc can still cast abilities with this active. *If the shield is damaged and then deactivated, it will take some time to regain back to full durability. The more damage it took, the longer it'll take to repair. Projected Protection (E) ByteMarc creates a projected barrier on a target ally that will last for 4 seconds. The barrier will absorb 500 (+5% per level) damage. Bytemarc may not be able to protect everyone. That's why he upgraded his machine while he's in a long stasis. Now it can give a weaker shield to other people on the move. Ultimate Abilities Psychokinetic Wall ® ByteMarc causes a wall of psychokinetic force to form in a target point. Upon spawn, the wall will move a bit forward, pushing enemies and dealing 360 physical damage (+5% per level). The wall blocks any range projectile and non-piercing skillshots. The wall stays for 3 seconds. ByteMarc manages to use all of his undead brain cells to create a very powerful and indestructible wall that can collide with anything. It can't last for too long, for ByteMarc still needed those brain cells. Projectile Vacuum ® ByteMarc spawns a device on the ground that creates a field that slows enemy movement and attack speed for 30%. Enemy range single-target projectiles and skillshot that fly by the field will be sucked towards the center. After 4.5 seconds, the device will detonate, dealing damage equals to 40% of all the absorbed projectile damage summed up. Projectiles are a common weapon type in the field of battle. ByteMarc created a device that could use the projectiles thrown at him against the thrower. Talents Level 1 *Serve and Protect - (QUEST) Have your shields absorb a maximum of 6000 damage. (REWARD) Security Escort now grant both ByteMarc and the escorted ally +25% defense. *Mobile Medication - Security Escort increases the escorted ally's HP regeneration by 30%. *Locomotive Augmentation - Projected Protection grants the target all +30% movement speed. Level 4 *Neural Paralysis - Concussive Beam stuns enemies for 0.75 seconds. *Wider Battlement - Holographic Barrier is 40% more wider. *Stand Strong - Holographic Barrier receives no damage for the first 2 projectiles shot within 2.5 seconds. Level 7 *Second Stimuli - After casting Concussive Beam, it can be shot a second time within 3 seconds. It will deal half the damage. *Safety Check - Concussive Beam heals both ByteMarc and the escorted ally for 40% the total damage dealt. *Reinforced Grid - Projected Protection leaves a 15% defense and resistance for 3 seconds to the ally when it expires. Doubled if the Projected Protection is destroyed. Level 10 *Psychokinetic Wall - ByteMarc causes a wall of psychokinetic force to form in a target point. Upon spawn, the wall will move a bit forward, pushing enemies and dealing 360 physical damage (+5% per level). The wall blocks any range projectile and non-piercing skillshots. The wall stays for 3 seconds. *Projectile Vacuum - ByteMarc spawns a device on the ground that creates a field that slows enemy movement and attack speed for 30%. Range single-target projectiles and skillshot that fly by the field will be sucked towards the center. After 4.5 seconds, the device will detonate, dealing damage equals to 50% of all the absorbed projectile damage summed up. Level 13 *Rescue Operation - Security Escort applies a strong dispel on the target ally. The ally is also granted a 300 (+5% per level) toughness shield for 3 seconds. *Aegis Overheat - Projected Protection detonates when destroyed, dealing 200 physical damage (+5% per level) to nearby enemies. *Base Fortification - Projected Protection can now be given to structures. Level 16 *Holographic Replacement - When ByteMarc leaves an escorted ally, he leaves behind a holographic copy of himself that raises a Holographic Barrier with the current toughness of ByteMarc's barrier. Lasts for 3 turns. *Backup Barrier - When Holographic Barrier reaches below 30% max toughness, another layer of shield is created and persists for 4 seconds. The shield has 400 (+5% per level) toughness. Has a 45 second cooldown. *Static Fence - (Active) Create two posts on target points. The posts will create an electrical field that stuns any enemy that goes pass it. Field will recharge every 3 seconds, and posts will last up until 4 fields got crossed on. 60 second cooldown. Level 20 *Parallel Walls - You can now spawn two parallel Psychokinetic Walls, with each of them pushing a bit towards each other upon spawning. *Graviton Pull - Projectile Vacuum area-of-effect is increased by 40% and the detonation damage is increased to 60% the absorbed projectile damage sum. *Holo Self-Repair - Holographic Barrier will now repair itself by 20 toughness (+5% per level) every second while active. *Instant Protection Protocol - ByteMarc can now give Projected Protection to allies around him. Qoutations Start of Battle *ByteMarc online. *S.H.I.E.L.D. systems go. Ready for operation. *ByteMarc, ready. Moving *Moving to new location. *Locomotive treads on the run. *Processing. *Full throttle. *With my mind, I man the machine. Attacking *Eliminating threat. *I attack and I protect. *Stay back. *If you want to harm them, you will have to go through me. *Firing holo-laser mechanism. Activating Holographic Barrier *Stand behind me. *Holographic Barrier online. *Shields up. Vanquishing a Hero *Threat eliminated. *My machine is not for the purpose of elimination, but if it must for the sake of protecting others. *The threat shall perish for the safety of many. *One less threat to worry about. *One may be down, but this isn't over. Vanquishing a Specific Hero *Your protection styles are a bit outdated. (Wally) *The future is now, old nut. (Wally) *I came to stop the brawl. (Jabquez) *My scientific tech can stop even something so whimsical. (Rosalina) *Everyone is safe, for the undersea terror is no more. (Kelp) *Giant mutated venus flytrap threat disposed. (Chompzilla) *Your tech looks savvy, but nothing beats old school holograms. (Citron) *No more war. No more conflicts. (Anklebone) *Evade all you want. Just don't hurt anyone I protect. (Ace) *Your swashbuckling piracy legacy is over, captain. (Captain Deadbeard) Dying *System malfunction... *Machine overheating... *No ejector seats... *Can't protect myself... *I'm vulnerable... Respawning *Repaired. *Ready to run again. *I shall continue my function to protect. *Went for a little REM. I'm ready to work. *S.H.I.E.L.D. is operational. Humorous Certain lines said by clicking him multiple times. *I protect, I attack, but most of all, I can't feel my back. *I speak in a voice modulator. The main reason I sound like a robot. *I can no longer move my motor areas other than my hands. It just keeps driving the machine. *Negative. I am not a fortune telling booth. *Ever since my brain is connected to the machine, I am able to live continuously over the years. I also developed a craving for diesel. *I have been sitting in this for 954 years. My butt needs scratching. Can you kindly give me a hand? *Does it smell here? Well, my olfactory senses are still working, let me check... (sniffs) This smelled like a person's coffin now. *I've been in stasis for a very long time. I wonder how the economy of my company is going. *Not a fan of a lot of science fiction stories. Most of them are too unrealistic, even for scientific standards. What'cha say? Tangible light made by particle rays used for shielding is rather impossible? You never read a science book before. *I can't feel my legs. Ultimate Ability Psychokinetic Wall *A force field to be reckoned with. *Build wall, prevent threat. *Psychokinetic Wall now online. Projectile Vacuum *Projectile Vacuum in place. *Projectile Vacuum set. *No bullet or missile shall cross its magnetic fields.